The Eternal Optimist
by roofio13
Summary: All mistakes have consequences right? Well Ashley's was losing Spencer. New fic! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy i know it's a short one but it's my first fanfic and i just wanted to see what you guys think. Please review! Thanks =) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I felt it hit my veins like rain on rocks. My eyes flooded to the back of my head as my body went on a ride. I felt the euphoria sneak on me so fast I barely had time to react. The numbing sensation made my skin fill with goosebumps as I took in the sweet nectar, my life. I let the needle drop to the hardwood floor, like a gavel giving me my judgment. This was the hell I was sentenced to and I loved every second of it.

* * *

"Hey are you dead?" A husky voice woke me up. "No," I replied "but I was having one sweet ass dream."

I looked up to see green eyes looking me up and down. _Pity. _A look I've seen most of my life. The boy stuck out his hand to help me up. He was always there to pick me up after a rough night, ever since we were kids. Nothing has changed about him. Aiden had tan skin and a nice built. His light brown hair hung in his face while he looked me over again.

"You look like shit." He stated. "You need to cut your hair your gayness." I snarled back. "Do you even know what today is?" Aiden asked.

I haven't even felt the months pass by, everything was a blur.

"No." I said getting the rest of my stash to save for later. "It's your best friend's 21st birthday." He sighed.

_Fuck. _

I knew he saw my reaction, and he was the only one allowed to see me with any emotion.

"Come on," Aiden tugged at my arm "we'll go to my house so you can shower and change. I'll grab some food on the way there."

I really didn't have a choice but to go with him so I nodded my head and we went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola people well here's chap. 2 i felt bad about the first one being so short, so i decided hey how about anothe chapter =) To those who revied thank you and please keep em comin =) **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Most of the car ride was silent, the radio filled the background with sound but after awhile it started to sound like static to me. When we got in front of Aiden's house, in a weird way I felt like I was really home.

"You know where everything is, so go ahead in while I put the car in the garage." He said. I turned to him nervously, raising a curious eyebrow. "Hey I trust you." Aiden smiled. I got out the car and made my way up the steps to his door. I turned the knob and found myself in a quiet little home.

Aiden isn't your average guy. He's simple and straight to the point, and his home reflected this. His floors were wood all over. His stairs were plain, no fancy carpet covering em. I saw as they lead up to the second floor. The house walls were littered with pictures of his friends and family, not one didn't have a smiling face in it. As I took in all of em, my feet stopped at a particular one and I started to get an itch.

"You remember that day Ash?" I nearly tripped down the stairs by how hard I jumped. "Thanks for the warning," I glared "and it was my 18th birthday. The last day everything was okay." I whispered the last part. "Ashley.." Aiden began. "I'm gonna go take that shower now." I tore my gaze away from the picture and continued up the stairs.

_Pain. _

I could feel it etching its way into my heart. I got into the bathroom and pulled out my stash. The perfect remedy.

* * *

About an hour later, I was out the bathroom. "Aiden?" I called out. "In here." I got an immediate response. I walked down the hall a bit and found Aiden with clothes sprawled out on the bed. "You have to look decent Ash, I don't think a pair of converse and ripped jeans are gonna cut it." I walked over to find a pair of black slacks and a nice button up blue shirt, with a grey tie waiting for me.

As I put on my bra and boxer briefs I finally spoke up "I don't think it's a good idea me going Aid." Aiden laughed. "You haven't called me that in years and it'll be fine I promise." He turned his head and smiled. When I saw that, it kind of reassured me but not fully. I know better then to get my hopes up. Deep down I knew tonight, shit was gonna hit the fan.

By the time both me and Aiden finished getting ready it was after 6. I tried to talk my way out of going several times, but none of my attempts worked. The next thing I knew we were in a nice suburban area. We pull up to a house with a decent size yard, and with a cobble stone pathway leading to the door. There was a porch in the front with four pillars, two on each side. The second floor windows faced toward the street and had red shutters. It looked like the perfect house to start a family in.

"She always did want red shutters." Aiden said breaking me out of my thoughts. I chuckled "Yeah, she did." We parked the car and made our way up to the house, when we got closer we could hear the party in full swing. My hands started to sweat and I started to get all fidgety.

"Stop it." Aiden nudged me. "Everything will be fine." Before I could answer the door swung open. "AIDEN!" Spencer screamed and embraced him. "Oh my god, I'm so happy you came!" She squealed and hugged him again. Aiden smiled back "I wouldn't miss it, and I brought company." Spencer stepped back confused and turned her head to the side. "Happy birthday Spence." I said shyly. Spencer's face went from happy to shock to angry in less than two seconds. "What the fuck is she doing here Aiden." Spencer was furious. "Good question." I murmured. "Listen this needs to stop between you two already, enough is enough." Aiden said in such a stern tone I felt like I was 10 again. Spencer sighed "Fine but if she starts any shit," Blue met brown "I'm kicking your fucking ass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but life said 'hey you seem pleasant lets make a mess' hence the delay. I know the story started off slow but it was more for history purposes to build up the story. Every love story has a history and this story has a lot of that. No it is not a regular this person messed up let's hate her story but things do happen. So please be patient I promise everything will be explained as the story continues. *crosses heart* So here's the new chapter i hope all enjoy it. Read and review = )**

Chapter 3

Two hours into the party and I already needed a fix. I really didn't talk after Spencer spoke to me, or rather yelled at me. I just sat on one of the sills of a window and watched everyone else party. "A penny for your thoughts?" I looked up to see hazel brown eyes looking at me. "I don't even think they're worth that much." I said getting up. The short brunette came closer to give me a hug. "How have you been Ash?" she asked. "Alive, Kyla." I replied squeezing her even tighter.

I have known Kyla since we were kids. She wasn't more than 5'4, had brunette hair, a slender body, and hazel eyes that could look into your soul. "You look completely different…You don't even look like the Ashley I know." Kyla said with a sad tone. This I knew was true, my brown eyes had turn dull, my tan skin seemed rough and harder compared to the soft, gentle touch I use to have and my dark brown hair didn't shine as bright.

I sat back down "That's what life does to you Ky, makes you look like shit." I said. Kyla scooted next to me. "I spoke to Spencer, she seems pretty pissed." She said while playing with her hair. "I don't blame her, what I did was fucked up and I can understand why she hates me." I stopped myself cause I could feel that twinge of pain seeping through my veins. "You know," Kyla said while turning towards me "she would forgive you if you apologized to her." I snorted. "Yeah okay Ky, would that be before or after she threatened to kick my." Kyla got up and turned all the way around to face me. "Ashley, I'm always gonna be here for you and I hope real soon you will get better, not for any of us but for you. So when you look back in the mirror, you won't be ashamed of who you see in it anymore." And with that Kyla ruffled my hair and went to join everyone else.

When dinner had come, everyone started to make a toast. At this point I was internally freaking out, I had no idea what I was gonna say. I knew what I wanted to say but not in front of all these people. My turn finally came and all eyes were on me. I got up from the table and grabbed my glass of water. I cleared my throat and looked to see Aiden looking at me. It was a look of confidence like he was mentally telling me I got this. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to start, but it was cut off by Spencer banging her hands on the table. She looked directly at me and I swore I saw tears filling up her eyes "Goddamn you Ash." She said and left the table and sped off to the backyard. When I saw her leave I felt something.

_Afraid. _

All of a sudden something lit up inside of me and before I knew it I was outside looking for Spencer. As I searched the backyard I found her on a swing, wiping tears away from her face. I quickly walked over to her but slowed down as I got close. "Spence…" I whispered. Her blonde hair fell off her shoulders and I could see her slender body shake. Her face shot up when she heard me and her eyes were filled with hurt. She stood up right in front of me. "I don't want to hear it Ashley," she started to almost scream "all you do is ruin everything. What are you gonna say you're sorry? Do you think sorry is going to take back what you did? No because deep down you'd only be saying it to make me feel better, you wouldn't even mean it."

At this point she moved closer to me, closing the space in between us. "What happened to you Ash? What happened to the girl who use to be the most loyal friend in the world? What happened to the girl that kept her promises? What happened to the girl who stuck to her values and would never go back to stupid drugs? What happened the girl I was gonna marry?" She started to cry again. "What happened to the girl I loved?" She barely got her last sentence out before falling into my chest.

I've never seen her cry this hard. Her body shook against mine as hard sobs escaped from her. I wrapped my arms around her as she came in closer to me. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Spencer finally calmed down and her cries seemed to stop, but I didn't let her go and she didn't move. "Spence.." I said softly. She looked up at me. Her blue eyes were blood shot when I looked at her. She was a mess. This was all my fault. And right there, I swore I was going to make it better.

I dropped my arms from around her and pushed her away slightly and started to take something off my neck. "What is.." Spencer started but I stopped her. I reached out for her hand and opened it. I put the necklace in her palm and closed her hand. She brought her hand towards her and saw the necklace and gasped "Ashley I cant.." "when I get out," I cut her off "and when I'm ready to have it back, give it to me."

Spencer was looked at me, speechless. I pulled her back in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to get her back, I promise." And with that I walked away from her. While I was walking back to the house I noticed everyone was watching me and Spencer's interaction. "Aiden, Kyla, let's go." I said walking past everyone towards Aiden's car. "Where are we going?" Aiden and Kyla said in unison. I stopped dead in my tracks. I slightly turned my head, and with the most confidence I could muster said "Rehab."

* * *

**5 years later**

Man it feels good to be home. The last time I was here was for rehab and I had forgotten how much I miss Arizona sunsets. Or how much I miss I'd miss Arizona in general. Once I had gotten off my flight and went to baggage claim I heard my name immediately "ASHLEY!" Kyla ran towards me and jumped right on me. Luckily I caught her and we didn't both fall on our asses. She gave me the biggest hug I could imagine. "So how was the flight?" She asked as she helped me with some bags "Long," I replied "but not bad, thank God for first class." We both laughed.

After rehab, I started skateboarding again it helped me stay relax and calm. Next thing I knew someone spotted me skating, liked my talent and five years later I'm a professional skateboarder, which I don't mind at all. "Tell me about Australia, was it beautiful Ash?" Since we got in the car all Kyla has done is ask me questions. I shook my head. Same old Kyla. "Australia was amazing Kyla, I gotta take you sometime." Kyla chuckled. "Yeah that'll happen when you niece will give me five seconds alone." She said. "oh speaking of her," I looked around "where is the little rebel, I got her some cool stuff while I was down under." I laughed. Kyla shook her head "Lame, Ash, lame." "Pssh I'm the best aunt ever." Kyla rolled her eyes. "Jaiden is at school, I was wondering if you wanted to come pick her up with me and surprise her." She asked. I smiled and nodded my head. I focused my attention to the window and started to stare at familiar surroundings. Nothing seemed to change. "Oh by the way Ash, welcome home."


End file.
